


Marking You Mine

by bouncingclowns



Series: Nat’s Ratched One Shots [3]
Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mildred gets a hickey, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tumblr Prompt, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncingclowns/pseuds/bouncingclowns
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt: mildred/gwen (you decide!) goes to work with a hickie and someone may have noticed
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Series: Nat’s Ratched One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965112
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	Marking You Mine

“Would you stop touching it?” Mildred swats Gwendolyn’s fingers away from the nape of her neck. “You’ll only make it darker!”

“So what if I do?” The redhead smirked, closing the space between them. Mildred feels the cool porcelain of the bathroom sink against her nurse’s uniform.

She had all but sprinted past Gwendolyn getting home from work, a hand pressed firmly against the deep purple bruise just below her jawline, slamming the door shut behind her. When she’d finally allowed the older woman in, she was on the brunt of tears, arms folded around her waist.

“Gwen, _please,_ this is not a joke.” Her umber eyes pull down at the corners like almonds, her lips pucker. Gwendolyn goes to kiss the look away, but Mildred turns her head at the last second, and her lips plant firmly against the soft flesh of her cheek. “What if someone other than Huck had seen? What if ... what if _Betsy_ noticed? I could have been fired. I could have been commited! I could have been-“

Gwendolyn pressed her palm to Mildred’s chest, applying pressure. _She’s not breathing._ Mildred’s eyes fluttered closed. Air passed between her lips in a labored, steady flow. “It’s just a hickey. Straight people get them too, you know.” Amusment lilted her voice.

“But I’m ...” Mildred’s words faltered, but Gwendolyn understood.

She still couldn’t say it, not out loud at least. For all the love and care that the two held at home, Mildred was still stifled by fear in public. Gwendolyn feared that for as long as she was employed by Lucia State Hospital, she would never be rid of the internalized stigma surrounding their relationship. _I can’t say I blame her._

“I know.” Gwendolyn offered her a smile, quaint and earnest. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

Mildred’s features went thin. She shrank under Gwendolyn’s gaze, the nails of her thumb and forefinger pinching plucking at the silk of her uniform. “ _Next_ time?”

Gwendolyn quirked an eyebrow. “I seem to recall you liking it in the moment.” She placed her hands on the sink, engulfing Mildred with the scent of cinnamon and menthol. Her cheeks went red as she recalled the events of the night before - Gwendolyn’s fingers tracing the skin of her inner thigh, her tongue against the fragile skin of her jawline; the hum of delight it had elicited from her from the amalgam of pain and pleasure.

“I ...”

“Unless of course I was mistaken.” Her breath tickled Mildred’s ears. The cool light of their bathroom gave Gwendolyn’s skin a porcelain wash. “Tell me I was wrong, and I’ll never do it again.” It was an ultimatum she wasn’t sure she was ready to accept. Mildred sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, stomach churning as Gwendolyn’s fingers traced the deep purple bruise puckering the nape of her neck. “Am I wrong?”

“N-no.” Mildred breathed, eyes fluttering closed as her palms trailed up Gwendolyn’s ribcage. She felt the readhead’s lips pull into a smile against her temple.

“Good.” Kissing Mildred swiftly, she separated and leaned against the tile of the bathroom with a smug grin. “There are ways to cover that up, you know.” Gwendolyn waved a finger aimlessly.

Mildred blinked, body caught in limbo as it acclimated to the loss of heat. “I tried.” She admitted as the flush of her cheeks returned to its normal hue. “I’m not sure I did a very good job.”

Gwendolyn chuckled. “Well obviously not if Huck was able to notice it.” She winked. “Come here, let me show you.”


End file.
